1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device that is a handheld circular heating element for use in the construction industry. More specifically, this invention relates to a handheld circular heating element used for uniformly applying heat to a two-piece membrane for separation of the outer layer of the membrane to allow for the inner layer of the membrane to be exposed.
2. Description of Related Art
Many construction projects necessitate the use of rolled waterproofing membrane that is applied to a wall to prevent moisture penetration through the wall. Certain specific types of rolled waterproofing membrane are comprised of two layers, and in certain construction applications, one of the layers must be removed from the other layer for a myriad of reasons. In these instances, it is generally necessary to pre-warm the area of the membrane for the separation of the outer layer from the inner layer. The heating of the membrane is what allows the two layers to separate, and only the areas of the membrane that are heated will separate.
Heat guns are used extensively in construction projects that require membranes to be separated by heat. However, the use of heat guns to provide the heat for pre-warming the membrane has several drawbacks. Heat guns only provide a small area of heat out of the nozzle. If a large area of a membrane is to be separated, then the worker has to move the heat gun around the area. This process takes a longer time than a process that heats the entire area to be removed at once, and this process of moving the heating gun produces non-uniform results, as some areas receive more heat than others. Also, if a worker desires to remove a specific area or shape from the membrane, then the heat gun has to be precisely moved around the desired area so that too much or too little of the outer layer is not heated and removed.
It is therefore desirable to have a device that provides uniform heat in the shape of pre-determined area to be removed in a quicker manner than with the prior used heat guns.